The Master of the Worlds
by EveryonesxXxHero
Summary: There is a rumor that little believe to be true. That is that there is another world other than their own. What the people don't know is that it is fully true. And there are more than one. One person is the link to all the worlds. But... that one is a bit of a noob. When the worlds begin to corrupt, can he or she handle the task at hand? Or will they be forced to reveal their face.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"So… You've finally made it… I've been watching you, waiting. I was starting to wonder how long it'd take for you to arrive here.

Nah! JK! I'm just joshin' ya. Well, sort of… *shifty eyes*

I just want to tell you guys a few things before the actual story starts. NO! WAIT! PLEASE DON'T PUSH THE NEXT CHAPTER BUTTON! I PROMISE THIS WON'T TAKE LONG! … few. That was close. Almost lost you there! So, now that I've got your attention, time for the info!

This is a cross-over of all the different worlds of games, Anime, TV, movies, books, and anything else you can think of! Now keep in mind not all the worlds will be shown, maybe not even mentioned! Reason is pretty obvious, to me at least. I don't know about half the 'worlds' out there, so I'm just going to add the ones I know best or the ones best suited to the current plot.

That's the next thing: The Plot. The plot might end up going everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE! But please bear with me! Everything I type I plan ahead! So if something doesn't make sense right there and then, It'll more likely than not be figured out shortly after.

Next! Characters! I may or may not add characters from certain series, so if you're not finished the game/book/whatever, I suggest proceeding with caution. I may spoil something for you! For example: Say the current world was that of Fire Emblem (video game series). In Awakening (the newest game in the series) there are many optional characters you can acquire, and most of them are my favourite characters. Meaning I'm more likely that not going to add them to the plot, either as a main character, or a background. If you have yet to acquire said optional characters, like I said, proceed with caution.

Finally: This 'Master of the Worlds' is a non-real character: completely made up from my mind. He/She may have certain attributes to that of other characters, but I assure you, he/she has no real 'link' or 'connection' to the character. I will try my best to not make he/she a Mary-sue/Gary-stue, but I will make no real promises.

Alright! I think that's everything I wanted said! Go ahead and push the 'next chapter' button now if you wish (or if it's even up… I'm writing this in advance).

Oh! Two more tiny things! I'm going to rate this story "T" for possible violence, and maybe some blood. I dunno what will go through my mind in the future, so just in case… Also, because I can only add two worlds to the 'cross-over' list, I'm putting the two I feel will be most visited.

Alright! Now that's really it! Next up will the Prologue! Better start writing…"

~EveryonesxXxHero


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The floor was shaking, the walls were crumbling down. It was the moment he was dreading since his first day. He stumbled and held on to the wall for dear life. He stared down at his pure black hands in horror; they were slowly fading away.

_I can't die yet, _he thought. _I just can't._ He didn't have an heir. No one to take his place. How could he be so stupid? As soon as he made his second mistake, he should have searched for his heir.

He tried walking again, but he only managed a few steps before falling. Yet, he didn't fall. Someone had caught him. He looked up to the face of a young woman, a teenager. Her blue eyes had fear and confusion in them. The fear wasn't for her, though. It was for him, he knew.

"Why are you here, girl?" he said, with a bit of trouble. "You should be in your own world."

The young woman smiled, sweetly and understandingly. "I know. But I felt you were troubled. Somehow. So I came to aid you." She put his arm around her shoulders and half carried him down the hall. "Why are you fading? I thought you couldn't die."

He looked down at his pure black, shadow like body. It was fading as well, now. "I have… failed." he said. "Thrice times. When one fails twice, they become like me, a shadow. When one fails thrice…"

"You pay the ultimate price…" she finished for him. The ceiling began falling. She turned a corner, into a room. There was a bed there, and she helped him onto it. She hesitated before asking, "What will happen to the worlds, when you're gone?"

He contemplated telling the girl. "They will… cease to exist." He saw the shock on the younger woman's face. "Unless I can… find an heir."

"If there's anything I can do to make sure the worlds continue to live, I'll do it!" Hope started to spread across the girl's face.

He looked at her for a moment, and then said, "Perhaps there is something you can do." She waited for him to speak. "How much to do wish to see the other worlds?"

She looked a bit surprised at the question. "The same as when you last asked me; more than anything!"

"And you will do anything to keep them alive?"

"Yes! Of course!"

It was decided. He found who he was looking for. "You are right handed, correct?" She nodded. "Then give me your right hand." He extended his own right hand and waited for hers. She hesitated slightly before extending it as well. He took it in his own, and then concentrated. When he finally let go, she looked at her hand and gasped.

"Go, now! Before this place falls atop of you!" he yelled, as best he could.

"W-what about you?" the girl asked.

"My time has come! I am of no use to anyone anymore! Now go!"

She hesitated for a short time, but ran out of the room, none the less. He laughed slightly to himself as he watched her go. "You are World Master now, girl." And with that, he had his last breath, and disappeared.

The young woman ran as fast as she could, dodging falling ceiling parts and already fallen parts. More than once she almost got hit. Finally making it out of the castle like house, she looked back to see the living area crumble to a pile of cobblestone. She practically fell on the ground, panting. She looked at her right hand. Right in the center of her palm was a shining circle. She felt is with her fingers. It felt a bit like… glass.

Knowing what this circle meant she extended her hand out, palm facing away from her. As soon as she did that, an almost transparent rectangle shot out of her hand. She stared at it a moment, then waved her hand across it, causing it to go back in her hand. She lied down and laughed to herself. _I can't believe it! _She thought. _This is real!_ She continued to laugh. _I _am_ the World Master…_


	3. Chapter 1: A Letter from a Princess

**A Letter from a Princess**

**Chapter I**

The mid-morning breeze was cool and refreshing. So much work had already been done. It was about time for a break. The young man, about seventeen years of age, sat down on the luscious green grass with a sigh of relief. He looked up at the blue sky with his own blue eyes, his dirty-blond hair falling lightly in his face. The breeze carried a scent of goats from the barn on the other side of the small field to the young worker, but he didn't even notice it.

Stifling a yawn, the worker lied down on the grass and closed his eyes. Perhaps he could get a few minutes of sleep before he had to work again. He was just about to fall asleep when…

"Oy! Big Brother!" a young girl's voice said. The young man sat up, startled. Looking toward the entrance to the ranch, he saw a young teen, only about four years younger than he, running up to him, her short blond hair in pigtails trailing behind her. "Big brother, the postman just came by the house," she said, stopping in front of him. "He had a letter from Princess Zelda."

"Princess Zelda!" the young man said, standing up.

"Mm-hm. Here's the letter." She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it over to him.

He read it intently. "Aryll… Do you know what this means?" he said, after finishing the letter.

The young girl, whose name seemed to be Aryll, looked down and scuffed her foot on the ground. "You'll be going back to Hyrule Castle?" she said quietly.

"Are you alright, Aryll? You look sad." The brother lifted the face of his little sister, so she was looking at him.

"I just… I just don't want you to leave me again, Link!" she cried, clinging to her older brother.

The brother, whose name was Link, patted the head of the smaller kin and detached her from him. "What do you want me to do, Aryll? I can't just ignore the princess and stay here with you."

"I know…" Aryll said, looking away from Link's face. "That's why you're going to take me with you."

Link stared at his sister for a few seconds, before, almost, yelling, "Are you crazy, Aryll? The fields of Hyrule are dangerous places! Even with Ganondorf gone, some of his monsters still roam the world!"

"And who better to protect me from them than my own brother?"

"…That just makes it worse." he said, whispering. "If you did die, I'd have the guilt for the rest of my life!" When she didn't say anything, he added, normally, "Plus, you're too young."

"What?!" she yelled. "Um, and just _how _old were you when you went on your first adventure? _Ten? Eleven?_"

"That's not the point! The point is that you can't come with me!" Link said, walking passed Aryll toward the ranch exit. Before leaving the ranch, he looked back at Aryll and saw her in the same place as before, fists clenched. He couldn't help but feel regret, but he kept on walking to the village of Ordon.

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to hear the greetings of the Ordoners walking passed them, only stopping when he reached a house inside a giant tree. Knocking on the door, he waited for the owner to open it. When the door finally opened, there stood a tall man, maybe a few years older than Link.

"Link! You takin' a break?" the man said, his voice deeper than Link's. He said it as if he was Link's boss, which he was.

"Sort of, Fado. I have to leave Ordon for a bit, and should leave as soon as possible."

"I see. Well, no need to worry about it. I'll be fine handling the ranch while you're gone."

"Thanks," Link started walking towards a path leading to the outskirts of the village.

"Hey, Link," Fado began, which made Link stop. "Should you really be leaving Aryll again? You're the only family she has left, and she worries sick about you."

Link hesitated for a time. "She'll be fine." They both stood there, unmoving, Link facing the path. "I should really get going" He started walking again, and Fado didn't try to stop him.

At the end of the path was a tree-house. It looked a little small from the outside, but it was enough. Link walked over to the ladder leading up to it and started climbing, not noticing something missing from the side of the house. Entering the house, the first thing he sees is Aryll. She glared slightly at Link and had her arms crossed.

"How'd you get here before me?" Link asked, closing the door.

"I made short-cuts around the village." she said, simply. "I can get anywhere quickly, if need be."

"I see." Link said, walking over to another ladder to his right. Neither of them said anything for a time. During that time, Link got to his bed and pulled out a box from underneath. He removed the lid and looked with a shine in his blue eyes at a green tunic, a few belts as well as pouches and gloves. _It's been to long since I've worn this, _he thought. Looking down over the railing, he looked to see if Aryll was watching, but it seemed she had gone outside without him hearing. Seeing that, he began to get out of his Ordon clothes and into his Hero's Tunic. Once he had all the belts and pouches on, he stamped his feet into his boots and began climbing back down the ladder. At the bottom, Aryll was standing right in front of him.

Link sighed. "Aryll…"

Aryll cut him off. "Oh, don't worry about me, Link. I'll be fine here. Alone. Again. No, no! Don't say anything! You're just trying to keep me safe. I know. And I can't force you to stay here with me or anything. Princess Zelda needs you. Hyrule needs you. I kn-"

Aryll was forced to stop talking from Link's hand over her mouth. "Aryll… I feel I'm going to regret this sometime in the future, but…" Link took a deep breath. "I am taking you with me to Hyrule Castle." Link removed his hand to let Aryll speak.

She didn't say anything at first. Just stared at Link. "…Seriously?" When Link nodded, she hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank you Link! Thank you, thank you!" She was smiling widely and giggling, snuggling her face into his chest.

"Alright, alright, that's enough Aryll," The hero said, detaching her from himself. "But you have to promise to stay out of the fighting if there is any…"

"I Promise!"

"…and to stay in the castle with Zelda if she sends me anywhere outside the Faron Province."

"What?!" Aryll whined. When Link gave her a look saying something along the lines of 'I told you, you weren't ready for the fields', she promised.

"Good. Now go get ready, we're leaving as soon as I get my things." At that, she quickly climbed the ladder behind him. Link sighed once more and grabbed a lantern from a peg on the wall, lit it, and climbed down a ladder leading to a basement of sorts. He looked around, finding what he was looking for; a large chest. He opened it and took out the things he thought would be most useful; his Hero's Bow, his quiver full of still good arrows, his bomb bag, and his Clawshots. After some contemplation, he decided to take his Horse call as well. Closing the chest and standing up, he walked to the opposite wall. He held up his lantern and the light shone off the silver and blue metal. He smiled as he took down the Hylian Shield and got rid of the ever small layer of dust on it. Latching it onto his back, he took down the Ordon Sword as well, laughing. He had never given it to Zelda like he was supposed to, nor given it back to Rusl, the master swordsman of Ordon. Link was sort of glad he hadn't, since the Master Sword was probably inside Ganondorf's chest right about now. Latching the Sword on his back as well, Link began his climb up the ladder.

Aryll was sitting in a chair by the table, waiting for him when he got to the top. "That was fast," he said.

"Well… I maybe sort of had a pack already made for the day you'd take me with you…" She hesitantly laughed while Link blew out the lantern and put it in one of his pouches, shaking his head. The last of the preparations they did together, which made it go much faster, to Link's delight. Once they had everything ready -food, potions, etcetera- the two siblings left the tree-house, and climbed down the ladder. When Link turned right to see an empty place where something important should be, he turned to Aryll.

"Aryll… You wouldn't happen to know where Epona is, would you?" Epona was Link's horse.

"Epona? She's been gone since this morning. Once Ilia found you hadn't taken her to work, she took her to the spring." Aryll said, as if Link should have known. Ilia was the Mayor's daughter, and a close friend to Link and Aryll.

Link pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell her, not to take Epona without me knowing?" He stomped off towards a path to the right of the house. Aryll followed, though not closely.

As Link continued walking, he came to a forest-type path. Soon, he started hearing humming. Link turned a corner shortly after the humming started to see a young girl, about his age, and a Chestnut-coloured horse, standing in ankle-high water. The humming stopped when the girl saw Link.

"Oh, Link! I haven't seen you in that in a while." The girl giggled slightly, but stopped. "I guess that means you'll be leaving again."

Even though he was mad that she took his horse, he couldn't find it in him to show even a hundredth of it. "Yeah. I am, Ilia." He said it calmly.

"Won't Aryll be mad because you're leaving her again?" Ilia said.

"Nope! 'Cause I'm going with him!" Aryll had caught up and was standing beside Link now.

"What? Aryll, it's dangerous out there!"

"That's what he's here for!" Aryll nudged Link lightly with her elbow. Link lightly moved her away from him.

"Yeah… anyway… We sort of need Epona, so we can get to Hyrule Castle a soon as possible." Link said, trying to keep as much patience as possible.

"Oh! Of course! She is your horse, so what right do I have to keep her here?" Ilia said while leading Epona towards her master.

_What right indeed… _Link took the reins from her. "Thanks for, y'know, taking care of her for me," he said, stroking Epona's nose.

"No problem." Ilia smiled. "And, Link, be careful, and keep Aryll safe."

"I will," Link said, nodding. Before Link could react, Ilia kissed him on the cheek. He felt his face turning red. And Aryll holding in her laughter. "A…" Link had to clear his throat to finish. "Aryll, I uh, think we should be, uh be heading out now." Ilia giggled.

With one last look and a half smile at Ilia, Link and Epona and Aryll turned and started across the bridge to Faron Woods.

"Nice," Aryll said, side looking at Link. Link felt his face get warm again, and looked away.

"Shut up, Aryll," he murmured. She laughed.

The Darkness was closing in fast, to Link's dismay. They weren't even in Kakariko Gorge yet, and it was almost pitch black. Epona was almost at a dead run already. Sighing, he decided to ease up on Epona and risk the night riding.

Hours passed and Aryll was starting to sag in front Link. He shifted his body a little to get her more comfortable and make sure she wouldn't fall off the saddle, but to also be ready for an ambush.

A few more hours passed and Aryll was fast asleep. Link's own eyes were beginning to droop and Epona started slowing even more. But, to Link's sleepy joy, he saw the Kakariko Gorge bridge. "Not long now," he said quietly to himself.

One last hour passed and Link walked Epona into the desert-like village, with Aryll half awake on Epona. To Link's surprise, the village shaman was still up this late in the night.

Once the shaman saw Link, he walked quickly towards him.

"Link! What in the land of Hyrule has you up and traveling this late?" the shaman asked, unsure if he should be worried.

"Traveling to Hyrule Castle. Somehow took longer than expected to get here. I'm surprised you're still up, Renado." Link could here it in his own voice, let alone his body; he was _tired._

The shaman, Renado, looked slightly surprised by that. "Yes. Well, you and your companion look very tired, so why don't I tell you tomorrow. I can care for your horse while you rest. This way, please." Renado wasted no time in leading them to beds, and Link wasted no time in following, leading Epona and Aryll with him. Renado stopped at an inn-like building. "Just up the stairs and through the doorway. You can't miss it." Renado opened the front door for Link as he picked up Aryll from Epona.

"Thank you, Renado." Link said, going through the door.

"My pleasure," he replied with a friendly smile. And with that the door was closed. Link did exactly what Renado had told him, and found two beds. He placed Aryll on one and she closed her eyes almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Link sighed, practically fell on his bed and was asleep instantly.

**Author's comments:** Well. That was fun! This was much longer than I was planning. I was supposed to have all this section done by the end of chapt. 1 at the latest… Haha, nope! Guess I'll have to finish it next chapter! (boo) Also, I was hoping for you guys to find what the letter said by now. Sorry. -_-

Anyways! I added a few things here or there from different Zelda games. For example, the world, Link, and most characters are from Twilight Princess, but Aryll is from Wind Waker. There will be more like that, but so far, only Aryll. I'll also be mentioning other games here or there. Like when Aryll asked how old Link was when he had his first adventure, I was partially referring to _The Legend of Zelda_ and _Ocarina of Time. _At first I was going to mention WW with 12, but I thought OoT and TLoZ would fit better, since he was younger.

Also! I DO NOT fully support IliaXLink. I don't hate it, but I don't ship it. I just added the kiss in there for fun and maybe a few laughs. Heck, I laughed while I typed it, so that's good enough for me. :P

One more thing, (ha. Jackie Chan Adventures…) for those who are thinking it, this Renado is NOT evil or a doppelganger or anything. I just wanted to point that out, 'cause even I was thinking it by what I was typing, even though I knew perfectly well that he was normal. So, yeah. Don't expect any epic traitor chapter or fight in the future… or do. Whatever makes you happy.

Anyways, peace out yo! See you next chapter!

**~EveryonesxXxHero**


End file.
